Playtime
by Victoria Hughes
Summary: Kamui' decides to have a little fun with Shirousan. Contains torture and yaoi.


Playtime   
  
~or~   
  
Encounter of an Unfriendly Nature   
  
by Kikyou Cataline   
  
WARNING: This fic is written solely for the purpose of mentally toturing  
Kamui! It contains YAOI content, and TORTURE. You have been warned.   
  
Thanks to: Black Fuuma for planting this fic in my mind, and Christine-san  
for reading the opening part, even though I won't let you see more because  
your mind is still innocent.   
  
Comments and Questions: to kenken_keeper@hotmail.com . But if you give me  
any jazz, then I'll make sure the one you dance with is Fuuma-san. And  
he's not a very nice dancer.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X/1999, or any characters from said manga. I'm  
not making money, so leave me alone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
How to read fic:   
  
Dark Kamui calls himself "'Kamui'" and Shirou-san "twin star", "other  
'Kamui'", ect . . .   
Shirou Kamui calls himself Kamui and Dark Kamui "Fuuma".   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
He was alone.   
  
'Kamui' smiled from where he perched in a tree not far from his twin star.   
It had been what? A month, maybe? Since he had last stumbled on the youth  
actually *not* with another Seal. //So pathetically protective,// he  
thought cruelly. Whenever he chose, he could crush any given Seal out of  
existance. Only the other 'Kamui' had power to watch his own, and that one  
refused to raise a hand to hurt the Chi no Ryu(1). Something about  
Fuuma. 'Kamui' smirked. That was a past he had chosen to forget - the  
years spent showing his equally-real, but much nicer persona to the world.   
What he was *now* - "One who hunts the majesty of God" - was his *destiny*.  
  
  
Not even his 'good' side had denied that.   
  
A quiet sob jerked 'Kamui' from his reverie, and he eyed the source of the  
noise. Not surprisingly, it was the other 'Kamui', seated on a bench  
twenty feet away. 'Kamui's' twin star always seemed to be crying, for his  
own losses or the losses of others. //How touching,// he sneered, face  
darkening. Humans weren't worth weeping for.   
  
//Will the Earth weep for human loss when it is revived?// he wondered. A  
silly thought. But the Earth had never wished for its own suffering to  
end, just as it had never wished the suffering to continue.   
  
'Kamui' wondered why, and watched his twin star.   
  
The quiet crying had stopped, and now, wobbling a little as if from  
exhaustion, 'Kamui's' twin star stood and began to go back the way he came.  
  
  
'Kamui' pushed his sunglasses up his nose and smirked. This was the one he  
hunted; the other 'Kamui', "The Majesty of God". It was time to resume the  
hunt.   
  
* * *   
  
Shirou Kamui wiped away a final tear trickling down his cheek. He was sick  
of pain, sick of crying. But seeing Nekoi-san still crying about Inuki's  
death in her room had broken something all-too-raw, and he'd had to leave  
to cry for Nekoi-san and her dead best friend . . .   
  
Was no loss too great to bear before the Promised Day? What other horrors  
were the Dragons of Heaven doomed to witness?   
  
"Hello, 'Kamui'," said a familiar voice with an unnatural, cold edge.   
Kamui froze, ice creeping up his backbone. "Wonderful day for a hunt, hm?"  
  
  
Slowly the small boy turned to face the best friend and worst nightmare.   
"Fuuma . . . " he breathed, unable to raise his stolen voice above a pained  
whisper as he rode a tide of mixed memories, the way he always did when  
Fuuma appeared.   
  
"Ore wa ^Kamui^ da!(2)" warned the older boy, a flare of power  
rising from him for a moment. Kamui flinched away. Then the anger melted  
and Fuuma's cruel smile emerged. "You pout so prettily. How can I stay  
mad if you look like that?"   
  
Bewildered by the statement, Kamui blinked, and in that instant Fuuma  
spanned the distance between them and grabbed Kamui's neck, pushing him  
roughly against a nearby tree. Th bark prickled and dug into his back  
through his clothes, but Kamui did not notice as Fuuma leaned down to  
speak, lips almost touching Kamui's own. It was sick parody of what Kamui  
had wanted for Kotori and himself . . . "Today's hunt is ended. I have  
found my prey," Fuuma smirked. "Shall we play first?" his fingers slid  
around Kamui's jawline.   
  
"Fuuma . . . dame da(3)," Kamui begged weakly, struggling for air.   
He couldn't breathe . . .   
  
Fuuma's warm breath passed down Kamui's cheek as the Dragon of Earth  
brought his lips to Kamui's ear. "There is no Fuuma," he whispered  
coldly. "Only me." His tounge flicked out and licked Kamui's earlobe, and  
the undersized boy shivered from horror. "And I want to play." Fuuma  
released Kamui's neck in favor of his wrists, which he dragged over the  
fragile figure's head and pinned there roughly.   
  
Kamui drew in a ragged breath and shut his eyes, trying to muster his  
energies to hurl at his harrasser. But it was impossible; he felt as if  
he'd been shattered, and the million peices that were Kamui could not agree  
to fight the one who had shattered him. Betrayed by friendship, he was  
rendered helpless.   
  
* * *   
  
'Kamui' wathed his twin star's eyes open again, and he reveled in their  
tortured depths. Nothing was hidden in those violet orbs, and 'Kamui'  
could see horror and pain and fear and sadness and betrayal there. 'Kamui'  
allowed himself a derisive chuckle and enjoyed feeling the boy under him  
flinch at the sound. "Remember the first time we played?" he asked.   
Gently he drew a finger down the silver scar in the other boy's palm, left  
by the Sacred Sword. The Ten no Ryu(4) visibly shuddered, turning  
his face away and inadvertently giving 'Kamui' better access to his ear.   
  
'Kamui', seeing a chance to inflict pain both physical and mental, bit down  
on said presented delicate skin, breathing hotly into the shell of the ear.  
  
  
The thin figure under 'Kamui' sucked in his breath sharply and whimpered.   
'Kamui' imagined the look of surprised terror and pain on his brey's face  
and chuckled, licking at the blood dripping from the bite. Rich and salty,  
'Kamui' thought blood tasted wonderful. Especially when it was the blood  
of his twin star. He wondered what Kotori's blood would have tasted like.   
"Such pretty blood. Shall I make you bleed more?" he asked rhetorically.   
  
The other 'Kamui' lifted his head to look into his enemy's eyes  
pleadingly. Tears glistened in his eyes and left wet tracks down his  
cheeks. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered pathetically. "At least  
tell me why . . ."   
  
'Kamui' smiled cruelly and watched his twin star shrink back against the  
tree. Finally he leaned forward until their lips nearly touched and  
whispered back, "Because I am ^Kamui^!"   
  
Releasing a blast of energy, he literally exploded the iron fences lining  
the paths of the park. Shrapnel flew, and 'Kamui' erected a shield around  
himself. His off-balance prey, however, suffered several jagged slashes  
and thin cut straight across his cheek just under his left eye. The boy  
winced, gasping, as each gash was made. Blood dripped from the cut to his  
chin; 'Kamui' licked that blood too and felt his twin star tremble  
uncontrollably. "Please stop it! Onegai(5) . . ."   
  
"But why? I'm not done playing yet." 'Kamui' managed to put a  
posessiveness into his tone that left his prey speechless. //And now for  
the real fun,// he thought, almost laughing aloud.   
  
* * *   
  
Kamui shook, unable to keep from trembling out of fear and horror at the  
feral look in Fuuma's eyes. He was distantly aware of the several gashes  
on his torso and legs from the energy blast, but he was more aware of the  
searing hot breath against his cheek and the wet tracks left by Fuuma's  
rough tounge and the throbbing pain of Fuuma's hand grinding his wrists  
together.   
  
Despite every effort to stay them, tears leaked from his eyes. Why did it  
have to be like this? His best friend was here *molesting* him, his only  
wish to see Kamui's blood spattered on Shinken's blade.   
  
Then Fuuma straightened, smirked, and bent over again, kissing Kamui full  
on the mouth with lips covered in red blood, forcing his tounge in, roving  
around the smaller boy's mouth roughly, and holding him in the kiss with a  
hand on his chin.   
  
Once again, Kamui's delicate world shattered into a million pieces.   
  
* * *   
  
'Kamui' was thoroughly enjoying the kiss by the time his twin star stopped  
struggling and sagged in utter defeat. Reluctantly he pulled away,  
savoring the taste and smell of fear and oranges that was the Ten no  
Ryu, and watched the thin boy's head fall forward as his prey gasped  
for breath with a sound almost like sobbing tearing from his throat. With  
abnormal gentleness, 'Kamui' lifted the broken boy's face with a hand under  
his chin and saw tears streaming down the cut face, pouring from blank,  
shell-shocked eyes. Leftover blood still stained his lips. At 'Kamui's'  
gentle touch, the boy began to tremble violently, terror appearing in the  
blank eyes as he whimpered again, faintly. Admiring his work, 'Kamui'  
debated going further.   
  
//Another day,// he decided, noting the listless look about the large,  
expressive eyes. The Ten no Ryu would be no fun to play with now.   
"Don't worry," he murmured, leaning in close, "I'll hunt you again soon."   
With a smirk he stepped back, releasing his victim's arms and leaving him  
to slide limply down the tree to the ground. "Ja!"(6)   
  
'Kamui' leapt away. Playtime was over; business called.   
  
* * *   
  
"Fu . . . Fuuma," Kamui moaned weakly, barely aware of the Earth Dragon's  
retreat. Sobbing, "The Majesty of God" - a fifteen-year-old with the  
weight of the world on his shoulders - curled against the base of a tree  
and wept uncontrollably.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Owari~~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
(1) Chi no Ryu - supposed to be "Dragon of Earth"  
(2) Ore wa ^Kamui^ da! - "*I* am 'Kamui'!", spoken in the true form of the  
X/1999 movie. "Ore" is a super-rude way to refer to oneself, so Fuuma's  
not being very polite.   
(3) dame da - "Stop it" Meant as a command to stop,  
here.   
(4) Ten no Ryu - "Dragon of Heaven". 'Ten' is heavenly, and 'Ryu' is  
dragon, so I think this is right.   
(5) Onegai - a formal way of saying "please", more formal than "kudasai".   
(6) Ja - "Bye", but more like "see you later" because it implies a short  
interval of separation.   
  
Am I mean? Yes. Horrible? Of course. These sorts of stories come out  
when I'm in a cruel mood. Aren't I awful?  
  
~~Vikki 


End file.
